Vair
A young Toa of Lightning, she recently became a Toa. Biography Matoran life Orginally, Vair imported materials into her village from other villages on her island, she mostly gave away her imports for free. When she left to pick up a order of tools from another Koro she met Orisvar, who saved her life. He subsquently improsned her and "accidently" left a charged toa stone lying at their camp. Which turned her into to a toa. She had little control over her elemental powers and accidently unleashed a nova blast. Vair's Blog The Quest for Kala After recovering from her first Nova blast, she found herself in the care of Phavion and Lehxal, and on voyage to a island to recover Kala, an ancient Toa of fire. After landing and encountering Rahkshi, they encountered a Dark hunter, who Orisvar swiftly killed. They later pressed on, and accidently camped under a nui rama nest. The following morning, Vair saved the three other toa by distracting the rahi so they could escape. Eventually they reached a tree which led to Kala's "tomb". When inside, they found the deactivated toa, and prepared to take him with them when they were attacked by the Dark Hunter, Rodex, who had tracked them to the tomb. After Vair used her powers to stun the dark hunter, the toa escaped, and fled off the Island. The Battle with Vazerax Afterwords, the toa visited the home of the Skakdi engineer, MakTuule, who was able to revive Kala, and give Vair a proper sword. Orisvar's true reason for so many companions was revealed when he declared they were to go to find a Makuta by the name of Vazerax, who had constructed a weapon that could alter time itself. They went to his fortress on the northern continent to find that it had been destroyed during a dark hunter attack. When they found Vazerax's body, he was not actually dead, and attacked the toa with a secret group of Rahkshi he had put to attack any intruders while he repaired himself. The battle seemed to be going poorly for the Rahkshi until the Toa started to attack Vazerax. Eventually, Vair unleashed a Nova Blast on Vazerax, which seemed to kill the Makuta. Vair later woked up on MakTuule's island, and was given the option by Phavion to either stay with MakTuule, or go with him and Lehxal exploring the world. Abilities and Traits Upbeat and energeticc best describe Vair. She's nigh always happy and only reserves her anger for her foes. She dislikes Orisvar for not letting her get out of his sight, and the fact that she owes him more than a few favors. She controls the element of Lightning, however, she's not good at using her elemental powers or her mask powers yet, and often relies on her Sword to channel her unstable elemental energy. Mask & Tools Vair wears the Great Kualsi, the Mask of Quick Travel. She also has a Electric Sword, which she can channel her Elemental Energies through. Combat Style Strangely, Vair does not practice Sila, her powers are far too uncontrolled. Instead, she practices Lihtne, which is the only form of combat she is familiar with. Appearances *Vair has her own blog: Vair's Blog Trivia *Her theme is Do What You Want, by OK GO *She was originally created to be Auron's counterpart, however AuRon now has a change of plans for her. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Toa of Lightning